Ashira i Strażnicy Tajemnic
Uwaga! Na początku chciałabym ogłosić że jest to opowiadanie grupowe. Opowiada ono o tym że Ashira dostaje od ciotki prezent, którym jest Lwi Medalion Tajemnic i po wypowiedzianych z listu w medalionie, Ashira wpada do krainy stworzonej przez nią samą. Później młodsza siostra Ashiry, Shina wypowiada słowa z listu i teleportuje pieski wraz ze sobą do krainy w której jest Ashira. Pieski w Krainie Ashiry zamieniają się w Strażników Tajemnic. Rozdział 1 Był październikowy poranek w Psim Patrolu. Wszystkie pieski się bawiły na dworze. Maxis trenował kondycję wraz ze swoim tatą. - Bardzo dobrze Ci idzie Maxis! - odparł Maximus. - Dzięki tato - odparł piesek. Ashira sobie grała na tablecie, aż tu nagle przyleciała do niej sępica z paczką dla niej. - O! Dzięki! - odparła Ashira, po czym sępica odleciała do Afryki, tam skąd przybyła. - To od cioci Lavandry! Pewnie znowu jakieś czary czy coś - dodała zadowolona lwica, po czym otworzyła paczkę, a w niej znajdował się Lwi Medalion Tajemnic. - WOW! Co za piękny prezent! Założę go! - dodała lwica, po czym założyła swój prezent od cioci i poszła do swoich przyjaciół. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry Valka ćwiczyła szermierkę wraz z Bites'em. - WOW! Nieźle Ci idzie, Valka! - odparł zaskoczony Bites. - Wiem! Całe lata ćwiczyłam! - odpowiedziała suczka. - Mam nadzieję że Bites wygra! Jest na 100% od niej silniejszy! - odparł Stefan. - No nie wiem... Valka częściej trenuje szermierkę od niego - odparła Rossita. - Oj nie przestańcie... Jak na razie wszystko idzie dobrze - odparła Esmeralda, aż tu nagle przychodzi Ashira do piesków. - Część kochani! Zobaczcie co dostałam od cioci! - zawołała Ashira. - Ashira! - krzyknęły pieski. - WOW! Jakie piękne... - odparła Shina. - Dzięki, nasza ciocia mi to dała. - dodała lwica. - No to niezły naszyjnik! - dodała Colette. - Dzięki wam wszystkim - dodała. - I chyba mam jakiś list w tym medalionie... - dodała Ashira, po czym zobaczyła róg listu wystający z medalionu. - Pójdę go sama przeczytać - dodała, po czym poszła do swojej budy. Gdy była w swojej budzie, otworzyła naszyjnik, a z niego wyskoczył list. - Gdy przeczytasz to słowa zobaczysz sama co zrobiłam i stworzyłaś sama. Nie marnuj czasu i od razu list przeczytaj, gazu! ''- przeczytała Ashira, po czym zaczęła się teleportować do jakiegoś nieznanego miejsca. Po teleportacji zaczęła spadać do świata jak z jej snów. Gdy miała spaść, wylądowała na wielkiej smoczycy. - Wow... to na prawdę tak wygląda moja kraina jak ze snów... - odparła Ashira. - Huh? O! Witaj, jestem Marindlia, księżniczka wszystkich smoków i... twój zwierzak! - przedstawiła się smoczyca, po czym zaczęła lecieć dalej z Ashira. - O, cześć Marindlia! Mam pytanie... Co to jest za miejsce? - To twój raj ze snów. Nie pamiętasz? - spytała smoczyca. - Jakoś nie kojarzę... - Marindlia! Daj jej spokój... Ona musi odpocząć - odparł król smoków, a zarazem ojciec Marindlii. - Witaj Ashira... Jestem Lord Smoko-Grzmot, oraz twój poddany! - dodał lord smoków. - To ty znasz moje imię?! - Wszyscy Cię tutaj znają, bo ty nas stworzyłaś - Na prawdę? - spytała lwica. - ASHIRA! ASHIRA! ASHIRA! - skandowali mieszkańcy krainy. - Jestem celebrytką... - A może mówiłabyś na siebie ''bohaterką... Jeśli tego pragniesz? - spytała Marindlia. - Proszę proszę widzę że wróciłam do nas bohaterko - powiedział jeden atramentowy szakal. - My się chyba nie znamy... Jestem Jackoo jeden z twoich poddanych którego zapomniałaś - Na prawdę? To miło Cię poznać, Jackoo! - odparła Ashiry. - Zapomniałem! Mam tak dużo spraw do załatwienia! Na razie! - dodał, po czym poszedł do swojej szefowej. - Witaj Arisha... Mam dla ciebie wieści... Ashira wróciła... - oznajmił Jackoo. - Na prawdę? Cóż to za miła niespodzianka.... - dodała szyderczo Arisha. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry - Hej! Bites! - spytała Shina. - O, tak? - spytał lygrys. - Czy wiesz gdzie jest Ashira? - spytała Shina. - A czy nie szła czytać listu? - Szła, tylko że teraz jakoś zniknęła! - odparła młodsza lwica. - CO?!!!! - zdziwiły się pieski. - Wiem szła do swojej budy... - To znajdźmy tam jej ślad! Psi patrol rusza do akcji! - odparł Chase. Pieski szukały Ashiry w jej budzie, a w tym czasie Shina zaczęła czytać jej list. - Gdy przeczytasz to słowa zobaczysz sama co zrobiłam i stworzyłaś sama. Nie marnuj czasu i od razu list przeczytaj, gazu! - po przeczytaniu listu wszystkie pieski się teleportowały do krainy w której przebywała Ashira. Wiele piesków z psiego patrolu spadło na Ziemię w Krainie Ashiry. - Wow... co to za miejsce?... - spytała Shina. - Nie wiem... ale i tak powinniśmy wrócić! - poskarżył się Hutch. - Oh, tato daj spokój! - warknął Solo. - To wy szukacie Ashiry, czyż nie? - spytał pewien smok. - Kim ty jesteś?! - spytała się Valka. - Wiesz gdzie jest Ashira? Jestem jej siostrą - odparła Shina. - Pewnie! Moi kumple, czyli te motyle wskażą wam drogę! - dodał smok, po czym zniknął. Pieski podążały za motylami. - Solo, Athena! Nie wiem czy dobrze jest ufać temu smokowi... co jeśli to pułapka?! - odparł Hutch. - Och tato... Daj spokój! Niech chcesz szukać Ashiry, to nie! Idziemy! - odparła Athena, po czym poszła do reszty piesków i Hutch też poszedł. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Hutch'a - To chcesz zobaczyć gdzie mieszkasz? - spytała Marindlia, która zakrywała Ashirze oczy. - No pewnie że chcę! Pokażcie mi! - rozkazała Ashira. - Oto dom! - WOW! Zawsze chciałam mieszkać w tak wielkim drzewie! - odparła lwica, po czym szła zobaczyć swój dom. - Ashira, mam dla ciebie informacje. Twoi przyjaciele tu idą! - odparł jeden ze smoków. - Czyli że oni też tu są?! To znaczy... macie im pomagać w podróży, bo na moim terenie jest nieco dużo niebezpieczeństw i nie mogę narazić ich na niebezpieczeństwo - odparła Ashira, a smoki polecieli szukać jej przyjaciół z jej rozkazu. - Ashira! - odparł ktoś. - Tak? Kto tam? - spytała lwica. - Jestem Dragoceun, czy krzyżówka lwa i smoka a to są: Aquamaria, krzyżówka jaguara i delfina, Flowyfast, krzyżówka geparda i sokoła, orz Tigedile, krzyżówka tygrysa i krokodyla. Nasza drużyna i ja jestem jej zastępcą - odparł Dragoceun. - Dobrze, skoro ty jesteś zastępcą, to zatem kto jest przywódcą? - spytała Ashira. - Właśnie ty musisz zostać naszą przywódczynią... Bo jesteśmy Strażnikami Tajemnic! - odparł - Dobrze... To jestem Ashira! Dowódczyni Strażników Tajemnic! - odparła dumnie Ashira. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry Zapadał już zmrok. - Jestem taka śpiąca... - odparła Mufin, która zaczęła już się kłaść, a Maxis ją zabrał na grzbiet i niósł na sobie. - Kurcze... gdzie by tu się zatrzymać? - pytał samego siebie Gray. - Patrzcie! Kryształowa jaskinia! - odparła Shina. - No na reszcie! - odparła Valka. Pieski poszły do jaskini przespać tam noc i rozpaliły ognisko. -Zaczyna mi to przypominać jak poznaliśmy Tetradi!- zaśmiała się Hera. -Ty! Nom.- przytaknęła Victoria. -Oby Ashira była blisko..- jęknął w myślach Bites. -Ej! Bites! Co jest?- zapytała Niara. -Ee..Co?- zapytał wyrwany z zamyślenia Bites. -Wyglądasz na smutnego.- dodała. -Nie nie.. Martwię się o Ashirę..- odparł. -Ej. Ale przecież to co Chase czytał mówiło, że to jej świat, więc na 100 jest bezpieczna.- dodała Tomira. -Nie martw się.- pocieszył Ardo. -Ważne, że ona i my jesteśmy na razie bezpieczni.- oznajmiła Roxy. -Roxy!!- warknęły Tetradi, Valka, Delgado i Thunder. -Co? Chciałybyście ginąć?- zapytała Roxy. -Adrenalinę by się chociaż w małym stopniu przydała!- dodały. -Ugh.- jęknęła zawiedziona Roxy. -Dobra.. Chodźmy spać.- zaproponowała Mja. -Dobry pomysł!- odparły pieski. Wszystkie pary i rodziny ułożyły się koło siebie. A patrolowe twardzielki stały na straży. Wtem usłyszały szelest skrzydeł.. -Pieski! Psst! Wstawać! Coś się zbliża!- ponagliła Tetradi. -Wstawać!- syknęła Dilara. -Ej.. Pliss!- dodała Danger. -Eee.co?- zapytały wybudzone pieski. -Coś tu leci.- rzuciła Careya. - O nie... Yyyyh ała! - jęknęła Esmeralda. - Esmeralda! - zmartwił się Stefan. - Ała! Mój brzuch! - dodała suczka. - Ona rodzi! - odparła Dellicia. - To co, złożymy im wizytę? - zapytał pierwszy smok z góry do drugiego. - Nie... lećmy stąd. Później im pomożemy! - powiedział drugi, po czym smoki odleciały. - Esmeralda! Córko, wszystko będzie dobrze... - odparł Tracker. - Nic się nie bój, jesteśmy nadal! - odparła Coral. - No i koszmar się rodzi... - odparła Valka, po czym Tracker zdenerwowany podszedł go niej. - COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁA O MOICH PRZYSZŁYCH WNUKACH?! SŁUCHAJ MNIE! JEŚLI NIE PODOBAJĄ CI SIĘ MOJE PRZYSZŁE WNUCZĘTA TO WYNOCHA STĄD!!!! - warknął stanowczo Tracker na Valkę. - DOBRA! SKORO NIE CHCECIE MNIE TUTAJ TO NIE JESTEM WAM POTRZEBNA!!!! - odparła suczka, po czym sobie poszła. - Sama znajdę drogę! - Niestety muszę się zgodzić z Valką - dodał Hutch, po czym też poszedł szukać drogi. Szczenięta zaczęły się rodzić. -Jejku ,Tracker nie znałam cię do tej strony...nie powineneś tak się unosić ona wyraziła swoje zdanie!-warknęła Coral. -Może powiesz ,że ty też się nie cieszysz?!-odparł zdenerwowany Tracker. -Oczywiście ,że się ciszę! Po prostu Valka to moja kuzynka i jedna z najbliższych osób! -To ja dla ciebie nie jestem już ważny!!?-krzyknął Tracker. -Jesteś ,ale jak tak uważasz to po prostu najwyraźniej do siebie nie pasujemy!-warknęła suczka. -W takim razie z nami koniec!-warknął Tracker. -Sajonara panie czepialski!-krzyknęła zdenerwowana Coral i wybiegła daleko. Tracker. Esmeralda. daleko. Inne pieski patrzyłu z otwartmi pyszczkami i niedowieżaniem. -Too....-zaczął Arctic. -Noo...to...by było na tyle...-Kaiden nie mogł uwierzyć co się stało. Stefan na początku był zmieszany całą sytuacją ale szybko pobiegł do Esmeraldy. -Youki! Zrób coś!-powiedział piesek. -Już się robi! Nie martw się wszystko będzie dobrze Esme!-oznajmiła lisiczka. -Boję się o nią-zaczął przebierać łapami Stefan. -Youki jest jednym z najlepszych medyków. Nie masz się co martwić o twoje dzieci i ukochaną-oznajmił Rocky ,który patrzył się z dumą na Youki. -Dajesz Esme jestem taki dumny! Jesteś najsilniejszą i najpiękniejszą sunią jaką spotkałem. Kocham Cię i nasze szczeniaki też!-odparł mając łzy w oczach Stefan. -Ja też was kocham-powiedziała Esme i... Urodził się pierwszy maluch. Potem rodził się drugi, trzeci, a na końcu czwarty. - Jest! Na reszcie mamy kuzynów! - odparła szczęśliwa Shiny. - Jacy oni słodcy... - odparła Mufin. - Chodźmy już spać... jeszcze daleka droga za nami - odparł Gray. Wszystkie pieski położyły się spać. * Zmiana sceny odznaka łapy Rozdział 2 Było już rano. Ashira wstała, a później zjadła śniadanie. - ASHIRA! - zawołały dwa smoki. - O, tak? - Właśnie jedna z suczek z owłosionymi uszami urodziła 4 dzieci! - odparł jeden ze smoków. - Co?! To Esmeralda ma już dzieci?! NA RESZCIE! - zszokowała się Ashira, po czym się ucieszyła. - OK! Flamingia! Bocianie! Wy pomożecie w zaniesieniu dzieci Esmeraldy i Stefana - rozkazała lwica. - Się robi! - odparli Flamingia i Bocian, po czym polecieli. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry Hutch, Valka i Coral wędrowali samotnie. Tymczasem u Hutch'a... - Po co w ogóle mam dzieci które mnie w ogóle nie słuchają?! - narzekał Hutch. Aż tu nagle usłyszał jakieś trzęsienie ziemi. - Co to jest?! Z ziemi wyszedł smok ziemski - O nie... Wrrr.... DO ATAKU! - dodał Hutch, po czym zaczął walczyć ze smokiem. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Hutch'a -Hm.. Czuję zapach chyba psów!- zdziwiła się Flamingia. -Dużo psów!- dodał Bocian i zniżyli lot. Nagle... -O nie! Smok ziemski!- zmartwił się Bocian. - Ty leć do nich, ja się nim zajmę.- odparł Bocian. - Ale musimy zająć się dziećmi! Smok później będzie przyjazny... jeśli ktoś namówi tego psa by przestał z nim walczyć! - odparła Flamingia. - Dobrze! Lecimy do nich! - odparł Bocian, po czym oba ptaka poleciały do gromady wędrujących piesków. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy - Głupi Tracker! - pomyślała Coral, aż tu nagle natknęła się na Valkę. - Valka! - zawołała szczęśliwie. - To znalazłaś drogę? - spytała Coral. - Jeszcze nie... - odparła Valka, po czym zobaczyła że za nią jest smok burz. - Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! - krzyknęła Valka. - Spokojnie... przysłała mnie tu Ashira by was pilnować... - odparł smok. - Dobrze... jeśli nie masz imienia, to od teraz nazywasz się... Stormking! - odparła Valka. - Dobrze moja pani... Proszę wsiadać - odparł smok, po czym obie suczka border collie i pies grenlandzki wsiadły na niego. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Valki - Wiecie co? Nie warto się tak lenić! Więc co powiecie na to by poznać moich przyjaciół? - spytała Ashira. - No nawet świetny pomysł! - odparła Flowyfast. - Dobry pomysł! Chętnie poznam twoich przyjaciół! - odparł Dragoceun. - Dobrze... Zatem lecimy! - odparła Ashira, po czym wsiadła na smoka, wraz z innymi na ich smoki. - Mi raczej niepotrzebny smok, bo sam nim połowicznie jestem - dodał Dragoceun - Hahahahaha - zaśmiali się pozostali Strażnicy Tajemnic. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry Pieski szły na latające rzeki. - Wow jak tu pięknie... - odparł Zuma. - No... zgadzam się - dodała Skipper. - Czyli że musimy przepłynąć tą rzekę... Albo zaczekać na smoka wody - pomyślała Shina. - Ja wybieram to pierwsze! - odparł Zuma. - Nie no znowu woda?! - poskarżył się Rocky. - A o czym niby myślałeś?! - spytała nieco złośliwie Skye. - No przepraszam pannę mądralę, każdy ma prawo się pomylić! - odparł Rocky. - Weź się odczep od niej! - wtrącił się Marco. - HEJ! STOP! Proszę nie kłóćmy się bo inaczej nie rozwiążemy problemu mamo i tatkowie - uspokoiła ich Amy. - No dobra... - odparł gburliwie Rocky. - Zobaczcie! Tęczowe ważki! Zawsze o nich marzyłam... - zachwyciła się Milena. - A może tęczoważki? - zaproponował nazwę, Ridley. - Dobry pomysł - odparła Milena. - Tylko na czym popłyniemy? - zastanawiał się Zuma. - Może na tych wyprostowanych liściach, które się w ogóle nie zginają? - zaproponował Rocky. - Świetny pomysł! - odparła Shina, po czym pieski weszły na swoje liście. - Dobrze, my zabierzemy te dopiero narodzone maluchy za drugą stronę rzeki, a wy możecie popłynąć na waszych liściach. - odparła Flamingia. - To na 3! Raz! Dwa! Trzy! - odparł Bocian, po czym pieski zaczęły płynąć przez rzekę. * Leci w tle muzyka Boneless Remix - Steve Aoki Pieski były zachwycone. Pary zbliżyły się od siebie. Przyjaciele pochlipywali się wodą. Natomiast największą frajdę miały szczeniaki. -Ale tu fajnie! Mama z tatą dobrze się bawią.- westchnęła Mira. Wtem przypłynął Riverdale. -River!- szepnęła uradowana sunia. -Hej!- powiedział Riverdale. -Dobrze pływasz!- pochwaliła Mira. -Naprawdę!? To znaczy dzięki..- zarumienił się Riverdale. Podczas pływania Rocky przypadkowo wpadł na liść Skye, a Marco na liść Youki. - HEJ! ZABIERAJ SIĘ STĄD! TO MÓJ LIŚĆ! - warknęła Skye. - Ty lepiej wracaj do Skye... - odparła Youki, po czym zepchnęła Marca, a jego złapała Skye. A Rocky doskoczył do Youki. - Mam Cię! - odparła Skye. Pieski pływały sobie po rzece, aż tu nagle Inez spadła ze swojego liścia. - Inez! - zawołały pieski, aż tu nagle z wody wyłoniła się smoczyca tęczy. - Wow... - odparły pieski. - Witajcie, jestem Rainbow! I słyszałam że jesteście przyjaciółmi Ashiry, co nie? - spytała się smoczyca. - No pewnie! - odparły pieski. - Tak i ja też mam na imię Rainbow - odparła psia Rainbow z PP. - To kto chce wsiadać? Ale ostrzegam, może na mnie wejść co najmniej 6 osób! - spytała smoczyca. - Jej to będzie moja jedyna okazja, by pojeździć na smoku! - uradowali aię Rainbow z PP. - Żarem wsiadaj! - zachęciła smoczyca. - Ja prowadzę! - odparła Inez, która pierwsza wsiadła na smoczycę. - Wow! Ja też pójdę! - oznajmiła Miley. - U- uważaj byś nie spadła! - przestrzegł zmartwiony Scott. - Ja idę z nią! - oznajmiła Mufin. - Ja też! - dodał Ares. - Idę! - powiedziała odważnie Junio. - Junio! - krzyknął Fuergo. - Tak? - zapytała Junio. - Uważaj na siebie.. - wyszeptał Fuergo. - Ty też błagam Mufin!! - zmartwił się Maxis. Pieski były na Lawistej Ziemi. - Matko, jak tu gorąco! - poskarżyła się Colette, którą niósł Maximus. - Lepiej uważać na Gejzery Lawy - odparła Rainbow. - GEJZERY LAWY?! - zdziwiły się pieski. - Dobrze! Biegniemy na szybko! - odparł Bites. - Raz! Dwa! Trzy! - odparł lygrys, po czym pieski zaczęły biec. - Czemu nie biegniesz Annie?!?!?! - krzyknęła na kuzynkę Tetradi - Że co??! Ja mam niby biec?!?! A MOJE FUTRO?!?! Całe będzie w pyle!! - odkrzyknęła suczka - Eh.. -Chodźcie!- ponagliła Zelda. Wzięła suczkę za obrożę i ruszyły. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Zeldy Coral i pieski, które z nią poszły doszły do obrzeży Lawistej Ziemi. Zerknęła z klifu klifu. Czuła zapach gejzeru. Wokoło unosiła się czerwonawa łuna, i niebo zamiast szarych chmur miało w odcieniu czerwieni. -Musimy zejść inną stroną.- dodała Valka wychylając się. Coral pokiwała głową. Jednak westchnęła ciężko, bardzo żałowała jej kłótni z mężem. Serce ciążyło suczce okropnie. Z tyłu ktoś na nie wpadł. -Hutch, to ty...-powiedziała bez entuzjazmu Valka. -Tja...-mruknął Rottweiler. -Patrzcie!- zawołał Hutch. W dole zauważyli wiele punktów. A gdy zbliżyli się zauważyli pieski! -PIESKI!- krzyknęli. Coral stanęła na krawędzi ziemistego klifu, który okazał się zdradziecki. Spadła w w dół, chwyciła szczęką za wystający korzeń. Tylnymi łapami próbowała złapać grunt, jednak gdy dotykały ziemi ta szybko spadała w dół. Gdzie między szczelinami wydobywała się para wodna. Valka wyciągnęła szpadę, ale nie mogła dosięgnąć. Psiaki obejrzały się. -CORAL!- wrzasnął przerażony Tracker. Całe futro na jego plecach ze strachu najeżyło mu się, a serce biło szybciej. Suczka zwrócił wzrok w dół, zamerdała ogonem. Czuła jak korzeń zaczyna powoli wypadać. Serce tak jej waliło, jak mało kiedy. Tracker biegł z całych sił, gdzieniegdzie gejzer wybuchł. Nie poddawał się. Wskoczył na wysuszone drzewo i powoli zaczął się wspinać. Czas wydawał się biegnąć nieubłaganie szybko. -Wytrzymaj chwilę mi querido. - zawołał susnąć po gałęzi. Był tak nie daleko, gdy zaczęła osuwać się w dół. Pobiegł po gałęzi, wyskoczył w powietrze. Złapał suczkę za obrożę. Jednak nie miał oparcia a korzeń poleciał w dół, gdy wpadł do rowu większy kłąb dymu przepełnił powietrze. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, jedno i drugie miało smutne, przepraszające spojrzenie. Jakby znikąd wyleciał Stormking, i gdy upadali w dół patrząc sobie w oczy. Zapikował w dół i przechwycił psy na grzbiet swój. -Spokojnie.- uspokoił smok. Coral popatrzyła na Trackera. -Wybacz...chociaż nie musisz...-mruknęła posępnie.- Kocham Ciebie jak mało co na świecie, to przecież TY mnie znalazłeś. Nie chciałam by tak wyszło...-powiedziała i wtuliła pysk w futro psa. -Ja też przepraszam mi querido. Nie powinienem naskakiwać na Twoją kuzynkę, przecież to też moja rodzina.- dodał. -Zawszę Ci wybaczę.- przemówiła Border Collie. -Ja Tobie też. -dodał Tracker i pocałowali się. Wylądowali, a smok poleciał po Hutcha i Valkę. Dwa pieski wylądowały, zaś Psi Patrol zawył radośnie. Pieski obskoczyły ich kołem i merdały ogonami. Dilara popatrzyła na Patty i obie zamachały ogonkami. Pieski teraz były w komplecie i mogli dalej ruszać. Mimo to zbliżała się noc i potrzebowali miejsca na nocleg. Galeria Kategoria:Ashira i Strażnicy Ziemi Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinek 1 Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Magiczny Świat Kategoria:Seria Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Ashira i Strażnicy Tajemnic Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania Ashiry